


Elevator

by soldiermom1973



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Elevator, Gen, N7 (Mass Effect), N7 month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Just quick drabble for a generic Shepard and their frustration about elevators.  ForN7 Monthover on tumblr, day 10  - elevator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Just quick drabble for a generic Shepard and their frustration about elevators. For [N7 Month](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) over on tumblr, day 10 - elevator

“We have the mass relays to travel across the galaxy in the blink of an eye. Faster than light travel for individual ships means that even without the relays, we can move through space at a quick clip. Even skycars zoom around with enough horsepower to push you back in your seat.”

Everyone sighed. They knew what was coming. Any time someone was on an elevator with the Commander, this happened.

“So why the fuck can't these fucking elevators move any faster?” It was an age-old question, one that would probably never be answered to Commander Shepard's satisfaction.


End file.
